Death and Darkness Rising
by Vaname'sGurl
Summary: A young kit, her mother, and a badger in the nursery! When the poor mite looses her only kin, what happens? I honestly suck at summaries, the story's better, promise! I only own my OCs, and I DID NOT steal any names or pelts, I just came up with them. If they're the same as someone else, its a coincidence. Please R&R!


**Alright! So, I don't really know if I'll actually do this, but I'll leave it up to my fans. If you want me to continue, please, please, PLEASE say something, or else I won't continue. Following/favouriting won't be enough, because I need to know what I'm doing wrong, and what I can fix. Even if you want to criticize me, please do. I WELCOME IT! Anyway, enjoy.**

_**Prolouge**_

Preview:

Deathkit chased her mother's silver tail around the nursery, purring. She glanced out of the den, but couldn't see through the dense covering. In her moment's distraction, her mother flicked Deathkit onto her side with a gentle push. Deathkit immediately scrambled back up to her paws in an instant.

"No fair!" she squeaked. "I wasn't looking, and I'm so small!"

"My dear," her mother purred in her sweet voice, her pretty silvery eyes gleaming with love, "you will surely grow soon. You will one day be the biggest cat of all."

"Until then?" she squeaked, her eyes round with shock at her promised future.

"Until then, my love, you must use all of your wits. That should be easy, considering how clever you are!" her mothered laughed her soft laugh, and nuzzled her small daughter. Deathkit purred and curled up into the curve of her mother's belly.

Later, Deathkit did not know how much longer, she heard a strange noise. It was like growling, but it sounded like thunder. Suddenly, the side of the nursery was torn off, and a black and white striped head peeked through. It geared sharp teeth, and it's berry-like eyes stared straight into Deathkit's soul. Deathkit howled in shock, and her mother jerked awake. She saw the creature, then shoved her daughter out of the nursery.

"BADGER!" Starpelt shrieked, and the camp erupted in horror and fury. Some cat, Deathkit didn't know who although she thought it might have been Brambleclaw, grabbed her and leapt away. They landed out of the throng of fighting, and Brambleclaw put her down. As soon as she was free, the tiny kit who was no bigger than her mother's paw, climbed up the rocky path to her leader's den. She climbed high enough to see over her deputy's head, which felt like she was climbing the mountains her mother told her about, but she finally did it. She got up there just in time to see the badger rear up and slam it's giant paws down hard enough to kill a cat. When it pulled back, shaking Ashfur away at the same time, she saw who it was.

"MOTHER!" she shrieked. Her heart was being torn in two, and she couldn't stop herself in her blind fit of fury and grief. She shot off across the camp, her tiny claws unsheathed. She raced straight up to the giant mother-killing monster, and slashed at it's paw with all of her might. It didn't even glance at her. She snarled, and took a deep breath. She chomped down on the badger's paw, her tiny teeth sticking in like tiny thorns. Again, she was ignored.

She growled in rage. First this monster comes into her home, kills her mother, and can't even look at her?! Before she was about to be crushed(by accident, can you believe it?!), a cat scooped her up.

She turned to yell that she didn't need help, but froze when she saw this cat was her exact copy, but he was huge, and had ice-blue eyes. His face was sympathetic, and he leaned down to touch his nose to her's.

"I know, little one, that you wish to avenge your mother's death. If I could, that badger would no longer be breathing, believe me." the strange cat murmured, his eyes filled with rage and grief. "But I can't. Neither can you."

"Yes I could!" Deathkit spat back. "Just help me!"

The foreign cate with the frosty eyes hesitated, then nodded. "Very well." he murmured. "Let's do it."

Deathkit nodded, her green and blue eyes gelaming. "What do I do?"

"The head." the cat mumbled, thinking aloud. "Heads are sensitive. You'll do most damage there."

"Will you help me?" Deathkit asked uncertainly.

"No, I cannot touch this badger." the cat told her haltingly.

"Why not? You could touch me." Deathkit asked, forgetting the howling of her Clanmates for a few heartbeats.

"We don't have time for this. Come on!" Deathkit's exact copy snarled. Deathkit shrugged, then threw herself back into the fray. The cat followed.

Ashfur, who Deathkit only recognized because of his pretty blue eyes, went flying over her head. She saw a cat with a fiery pelt and green eyes leap to take his fallen comrade's place on the beast's shoulder, but she worried. He seemed slightly weak, as though he hadn't slept in ages, and Deathkit wondered if he'd be thrown as well.

"Hurry!" the cat urged. "Your mother could get trampled further."

With that thought in mind, the young cat leapt up into the air, onto Ashfur's good shoulder(the other one was bleeding from a bite), and bounced again off of a she-cat with pale green eyes and a pale ginger coat as she sprang to help the sleepy cat. She heard the she-cat call "Deathkit?!", but ignored her as she slammed into the side of the badger's gaping jaws. For the fist time, she was thankful for being so small as she climbed the monster's face. The badger hardly noticed her with three or four other cats clawing it's rear an legs. Deathkit sunk her smile claws into the badger's ear, holding on for all she was worth, then looked for that weird cat. He appeared beside her, ducking under the swinging of the cats' and badger.

"What now?" she wailed, scraping her hind paws trying to hang on with a desperate grip.

"Uh, give me a moment!" the cat growled, his intelligent eyes narrowing. "I know. Keep clawing at his ears like that. That's it, now bite!"

Deathkit was obeying, while ignoring the bood flooding her mouth. She suddenly got the idea to stretch as far as she could and scratch desperately with her hind paws at the badger's eyes. She managed to get the beast's beast eyes once or twice, but then the battle drastically changed.

Brambleclaw had sprug into the center of the battle, his long claws sinking into the badger's neck. He got most of the fur torn away, leaving surprisingly pale skin behind. She narrowed her eyes, considering.

"Bite! Again and again, at that spot. Okay?" The cat ordered, trying to get closer. But the badger kept swinging it's paws through the air, and he had to continuously duck. She shrugged and slid down the badge's face again.

She didn't know how she managed to bite without falling to her death, but she did. She chomped down as hard as she could, her one green and one blue eyes narrowing. Her small teeth sunk in, and she felt a strange snap. The badger immediately dropped the the earth, and the fighting came to a complete halt. Luckily, no cats(other than poor Starpelt) were smashed.

Deathkit gazed in shock at the dead badger, her tongue still covered in it's blood. She couldn't believe it! Her first prey(that's how she chose to think of it anyway)! She turned to tell her mother, but then she remembered.

Her once beautiful, radiant, energized mother was now dirty, wounded, and laying in the dust off to one side, as though she was just sleeping. Her mother would never be able to hear Deathkit boast at her kill, her tale of the strange cat, or see her finally be apprenticed, or ever chant her daughter's warrior name beneath the stars. No, she would instead be in the stars, as a warrior of StarClan. Grief so strong it seemed to blind the young kit welled up within her, and she whispered, "Mum . . Please be alive . ."

Suddenly Brambleclaw was beside her, his bigger-than-Deathkit's-head nose pushing gentley into her back.

"I'm sorry, Deathkit." he whispered, his amber eyes filled with grief. A she-cat with fur like the sleep-deprived tom padded over, and touched her nose to Brambleclaw's ear. Deathkit thought her name was Squirrel-something.

"Brambleclaw, are you okay?" she whispered, her green eyes searching him for wounds.

"Yeah, Squirrelflight," he murmured, "I'm fine. But . . . look."

He pointed with his tail to where Starpelt lay, and Squirrelflight let out a howl of grief, but not one as strong as the one building up within Deathkit.

"Starpelt . ." the sleepy tom mumbled, "you were a sister to me, the cat who believed in me more than any other, all the time. If only I had heard that badger, you and your kit would still be with us."

"Firestar," the pale-ginger cat whispered, her own eyes swollen with agony, "it was not your fault. How could you have heard the badger?"

"Besides, father," Squirrelflight added, "her kit is not dead. Who do you think slew the badger?"

"Squirrelflight!"the she-cat gasped, horrified. "How dare you joke at a time like this?!"

"Sandstorm," Brambleclaw growled, pointing with his tail at Deathkit, then the tiny neck-holes on the badger, "your daughter is not joking."

The Clan was silent as they looked from the badger to the kit, and back again. Finally, Firestar, who must be leader since his name had 'star' in it, stepped forward.

"Did you really kill the badger?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Deathkit whispered, wishing her mother was the one asking her.

"H-how?" stammered one cat, who had a heavily bleeding paw. A she-cat with soft brown fur was wrapping leaves around it.

"Br-Brambleclaw, he ripped away some fur, and I-I . . I just bit. Can I see my mother now? She might be cold." Deathkit whispered, looking around Firestar to where her mother lay. Even though the truth was deep in her mind, Deathkit refused to believe that her loving, pretty, smart, swift, strong, and brave mother was dead. That was not possible.

"Deathkit, I don't think that's a good-" Deathkit cut Standstorm off. "I don't care! I want my mother!"

She rushed forth, and staggered to where her dear mother lay, her chest still. "No . ." she whispered, as the truth finally sunk in. "**NO!"**

She fell to the ground beside Starpelt, and buried her nose in her mother's fur, her mismatched eyes squeezed shut. "Now who will love me, and protect me?" she whimpered. "I still need a parent, I need you!" Suddenly, the welcoming scent of the strange cat swelled around her, and she opened one eye to see him laying there, protectively curling himself around her and her mother. "I will protect you, dear one."

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Your father."

**Bum dum DUUUUUMMM! Ha ha, some of you can figure who this cat is, but for those of you who can't, don't freak! If I continue, I'll say it, but if no one cares, it won't matter. Anyway, please tell me if you want me to continue, or if this was a waste of my time. And don't just be like, 'oh, someone else already said more, so it doesn't matter what I say', because that will only make me think that only one or two or three people want me to continue. So, please, tell me what you think! LAAAAAAAATTTTEEEEEEERRR!**


End file.
